Die Nacht in der Patrick Bugmann starb
Die Nacht in der Patrick Bugmann starb ist ein bekanntes zwergisches Trinklied, dass sich in allen teilen Nurns großer Beliebtheit erfreut. Es handelt von den Freunden des Zwergen Patrick Bugmann, die sich in seinem Andenken betrinken. Lyrics auf Valtanisch: Oh the night that Patrick Bugmann died, is a night I'll never forget Some of the boys got loaded drunk, and they ain't got sober yet; As long as a bottle was passed around every man was feelin' gay Throin came with the bagpipes, some music for to play That's how they showed their respect for Patrick Bugmann That's how they showed their honour and their pride; They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Bugmann died As Mrs. Bugmann sat in the corner pouring out her grief Kelly and his gang came tearing down the street They went into an empty room and a bottle of whiskey stole They put the bottle with the corpse to keep that whiskey cold That's how they showed their respect for Patrick Bugmann That's how they showed their honour and their pride; They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Bugmann died About two o'clock in the morning after empty'ing the jug Doyle rolls up the ice box lid to see poor Paddy's mug We stopped the clock so Mrs. Bugmann couldn't tell the time And at a quarter after two we argued it was nine That's how they showed their respect for Patrick Bugmann That's how they showed their honour and their pride; They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Bugmann died They stopped the hearse on George Street outside Sundance Saloon They all went in at half past eight and staggered out at noon They went up to the graveyard, so holy and sublime Found out when they got there, they'd left the corpse behind! That's how they showed their respect for Patrick Bugmann That's how they showed their honour and their pride; They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Bugmann died Oh the night that Patrick Bugmann died, is a night I'll never forget Some of the boys got loaded drunk and they ain't been sober yet; As long as a bottle was passed around every man was feelin' gay O'Leary came with the bagpipes, some music for to play That's how they showed their respect for Patrick Bugmann That's how they showed their honour and their pride; They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Bugmann died Kategorie:Geschichten